


Meeting Parents

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's mom and Gabi's dad both come to town and find out about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Parents

I don’t own Young and Hungry. This is what I would like to see happen in the Parents episode or something equally adorable! I'm not going to touch on the parents making out in this story, maybe another one though!

Gabi answered the door at Josh's to find an unknown woman on the other side.

“Hello” Gabi greeted cheerily.

“Hello” the woman responded equally as cheerily

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

“I’m Gabi, I’m Josh Kaminski's chef, who are you?” Gabi asked curiously.

“I’m Cathy, Josh Kaminski's mom, I win!” she said.

“Oh my goodness, well come on in” Gabi said welcoming her.

She entered with a suitcase.

“You know Josh has told me so many amazing things about you” 

She laughed “So you’re a liar? I already like you”

“So um Josh didn’t mention you were coming”

“Neither did his father, which is why I have Josh” she said creating an awkward moment for Gabi.

“My boyfriend and I just broke up and I just wanted to be close to my son” she told her “And his expensive scotch” she added tapping the bottle.

“Well please make yourself comfortable, I'll just go grab Josh” Gabi said, noticing that she was already pouring herself a drink.

She went to Josh's office where he was working.

“Hey beautiful” he greeted her with a big smile.

“I’ve got a surprise for you” she told him.

“Midday office sex?” he asked hopefully.

“Mmmmm that would be nice” she said leaning in to kiss him. 

“But no, the surprise is….. are you ready?” She asked, extending the suspense. “Your mom is in your living room” She said excitedly but knowing he wasn’t likely to be excited by that from the limited conversations they had had about her.

His smile faded “What?” he said jumping up.

“Yeah we already had an awkward conversation about your conception so why don’t you go on out and talk to her now” she said patting him on the shoulder.

“Does she know about us?” he asked nervously.

'”No way was I telling her that” Gabi said, clearly intimidated by her.

Josh looked nervous. “Look Gabi, my mom isn’t the nicest person, we aren’t close. I don’t know how she is going to react when I tell her about you and me”

Gabi frowned “But I'm adorable” she said with a pouty expression.

“You really are” he smiled, softening as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly.

“Josh's chef huh? Do you get paid extra for this?” his mom asked from the doorway, surprising them.

Gabi looked up at Josh, eyes wide at having been discovered.

“Hi Mom” Josh said flatly

“Well if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go do something not in this room” Gabi said and hurried out of the room.

“Josh please tell me you're just having some fun with this girl” she said entering his office.

Josh closed the door. “Gabi and I are together” he informed her, crossing his arms and mentally preparing for the argument he knew was coming.

“Are you having some kind of break down? You belong with someone like Caroline, not a servant” she said disgustedly.

“She isn’t a servant, shes wonderful and I'm very happy by the way thanks for asking” he said, annoyed.

“I'm sure shes nice and shes very pretty but you two come from different worlds Josh, You have money and she doesn’t, You need to be careful.” she told him.

“Gabi doesn’t care about my money, shes the most unmaterialistic person I’ve ever met. Trust me she hates it when I try and pay for things for her” he told her.

“I still say she isn’t right for you” she insisted.

“Well you’re wrong, just promise me you’ll be nice to her”

“Alright” she sighed and downed the rest of her drink.

They visited in his office for a while, catching up. She eventually left to go to her hotel.

A little while later Gabi brought Josh his lunch. 

“So how was your visit with your mom?” she asked curiously.

He stood up to face her. “There’s something I want to tell you but I’m not really sure how to say it” he said leading her over to the couch by placing his hand on the small of her back.

“Josh, its okay, I already know. Your mom has a drinking problem” she whispered the last part.

“Yeah and a bit of a problem with you” he said wincing at the words that he knew would upset her.

“What?” she asked, caught off guard.

“She thinks you’re a gold digger” he explained.

“What? Why? What would make her think that?” she asked dumbfounded.

“I'm rich, you're poor, her words not mine” he explained emphatically.

“Well then you told her I’m not after your money right?” she asked making a sad face.

“Of course I did” he said taking her hand in his. “Please don’t make that sad face” he said frowning.

“I only talked to her for like 30 seconds and she already hates me, that’s got to be some kind of record” she said, visibly upset. 

“She doesn’t know you, don’t take it personally. Also she's awful” he tried to assure her.

“I don’t know how else you would take someone hating you and thinking you’re not good enough to be with their son” she said getting up to leave.

He stood up and grabbed her hand “Hey” he said “Come here” and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead lovingly. “I told her that you are wonderful and that you are the perfect girl for me” he assured her.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly but he could see that she was very upset by this and was instantly angry with his mom for causing it. 

They made plans to have dinner with his mom that night so that she could get to know Gabi. Gabi wanted to make a special dinner and show off her cooking skills.   
Josh hoped seeing him happy with her would be enough to at least get her to not be outwardly rude to her.

She called her dad and told him about it and asked to borrow some money to pay for the fancy dinner she planned to make. He happily agreed but was very displeased anyone would have a negative opinion of his sweet daughter.

She went home and talked to Sofia about it.

“She sounds like a real bitch, hope I don’t have to meet her but I’m guessing I wont because I don’t even know what Jake and I are doing, are we just hooking up? Or something more? I just don’t know”

“Have you guys talked about it?”Gabi asked, happy for a distraction.

“No, I don’t want to be that girl even though I actually do want to be that girl because not knowing is driving me crazy! ugh, why is sex so complicated?” she complained.

Gabi smiled “Well it isn’t if you don’t have feelings for the person but you do, you should tell him, take a lesson from the saga that was me and Josh” she said patting her knee and pouring her another glass of wine for courage.

Sofia looked at her and filled her glass up as well “Gabi, I know you have this need to be liked by everyone but why is this thing with Josh's mom bothering you so much? Its not like its going to change Josh's feelings”

“Shes kind of right though, I mean not about the gold digger part but compare me and Caroline, she was rich, cultured, classy, completely together and I’m a mess, she was way more on Josh's level than me”

Sofia shook her head in disbelief “Gabi, Josh called off his wedding to Caroline because of you. There is no comparison to how he feels about you” Sofia assured her.

Gabi smiled and hugged her. “Thanks Sofia, you’re the best”

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Sofia got up to get it and it was Josh. She smiled and waved him in. 

Gabi stood up to greet him.

“Hey” he said coming and putting his hands on the side of her face and kissing her softly. 

“Hi” she smiled at him. “Where's your mom?” she asked.

“On the phone, she'll be up in a minute”

Sofia nodded at Josh behind Gabi to get his attention. She tapped her phone, indicating she wanted him to check his phone.

“Well I'm off to see Jake, see you guys tomorrow, good luck with dinner” she said.

She went to go check her appearance before his mom came up.

Josh felt his phone vibrate. He checked and saw texts from Sofia.

“Reassure her, your bitch mom has her feeling insecure” followed by a smiley emoji with its tongue stuck out. 

Josh laughed and put his phone away as Gabi reentered the room.

“You look beautiful” he smiled sappily at her and put his hands on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her. “You make me very happy you know” he told her.

“Oh Josh,” she said putting her hand behind his neck “You have no idea how happy you make me” she said staring into his eyes lovingly

They kissed softly a few times

“You’re going to mess up my makeup and your mom will think I look like a prostitute” she joked

“Well this would be the neighborhood for that” his mom said appearing in the open door way.

“Oh my God you’re like a ninja, constantly appearing out of thin air” Gabi said.

“Hello Gabi” she greeted her. “Josh, do you think your car is safe here?' she asked.

“Oh yeah, its fine, my roommate and I pay the crack dealers on the corner to look out for us” Gabi joked.

Josh laughed trying to lighten the moment.

“I don’t know if you’re kidding” his mom said.

“How about a drink mom?” Josh said, pouring her a drink.

There was a knock at the door. Gabi went to answer it and saw her Dad. “Dad! What are you doing here?” she asked, surprised.

He noticed the company and walked past her to get to Josh's mom. 

“My dad is here” Gabi announced.

He went straight to Josh's mom.

“Look I don’t know you and you don’t know me but I heard what you said about my baby girl and I was so pissed I left Reno and jumped in my car and drove four hours just to set you straight about her” he said defensively.

“You left Reno?” she asked. “You should be thanking me” she said snottily 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Gabi asked trying to stop him from making a scene.

“Standing up for you, now sit down” he told her.  
She sat down on the couch obediently.

Josh stepped in “Ah Sir, we haven’t had the pleasure of being properly introduced. I'm Josh Kaminski” he said offering his hand to shake.

Her dad was focused on his mom but turned at the mention of his name.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Josh Kaminski as in her boss Josh Kaminski?” he asked 

“Yeahhhhhhh” Gabi said standing up between him and Josh. “Did I not mention that on the phone? Josh is my boss and also my boyfriend” she said carefully.

“I wear many hats” Josh said uncomfortably.

“Oh that is just too good, so your son is a boss taking advantage of his much younger, innocent employee and my baby girl is the one who lacks class?” he challenged his mom.

“See this Jerry Springer scene here?” she said looking at Josh. “This is what I’m talking about when I say your daughter lacks the pedigree for my son. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” she said snarkily.

“Alright that’s enough out of everyone” Josh said. Gabi's dad turned to look at him, shocked at his boldness in speaking to him that way.

“Mr. Diamond, Sir, yes you’re right it may appear inappropriate to have a relationship with your daughter because she works for me.” He paused “But I wouldn’t change the way it happened if I could because that’s how we fell in love”

Gabi smiled brightly at his words.

“Being around your daughter every day made me realize that I don’t ever want to spend a day without her. It's taken us a long time to get here but we are finally together and we are happy, really happy.” he stressed. “Mom, Gabi is amazing, You'd know that if you spent five minutes with her” He turned to Gabi and took her hands in his “And I love her so much. She's the only girl for me” he said, eyes full of love for her.

Gabi had tears in her eyes, she leaned up and kissed him bringing his face down to hers with her hand in the back of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

“I love you so much Josh” she said, staring into his eyes.

“I love you” He grinned back, stroking her cheek.

“You’ve got yourself a good man there baby” her dad said “and that’s good enough for me” he said offering Josh his hand.

Josh took his hand with a smile and a nod “Thank you Sir” 

“Call me Nick” he told him, patting him on the back.

They all looked at Josh's mom expectantly.

“Gabi, I'm sorry I judged you without getting to know you. I'd like to start over”

“I'd like that too” she smiled and hugged her.

“Oh you’re a hugger” she said patting her back. “I'll have to get used to that”

“Yes you will” she said excitedly. 

“Truce?” her dad asked his mom, offering her his hand. She smiled and nodded “Truce” she agreed, shaking his hand.

After that they all had a lovely, drama free dinner together getting to know each other.


End file.
